


It doesn't take a scientist

by thegirl20



Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Just a wee interlude in the series where Yennefer's fans find out she's married Tissaia.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724788
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	It doesn't take a scientist

Yennefer is making her way down one of the winding corridors when she hears her name being spoken around the corner ahead. Coming to a stop, she augments her hearing a little so as to make out the words more clearly.

"-just jealous, Glacella."

There's a scoff, Yennefer assumes from Glacella. "Hardly." There's a slight pause where her companions attempt to dispute this. "I mean it! I don't even think she's as pretty as everyone says she is."

"That's _not_ what you said before!"

"You said she was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen! You said her purple eyes made you feel all funny down be-"

Yennefer bites her lip to keep from laughing out loud

"Okay, _fine_. _Maybe_ I used to think she was pretty. That was before I realised she's just as bad as the rest of them. Worse, perhaps. Because she's a hypocrite into the bargain!"

Frowning, Yennefer cocks her head. This isn't generally an accusation that's levelled at her. Headstrong, impulsive, infuriating, yes. And those are when Tissaia's in a _good_ mood. Hypocrisy, though, isn't really her thing. She tends to be upfront about her feelings and backs them up with actions.

"A hypocrite?" One of Glacella's friends asks. "How so?"

"Yes, exactly," Yen murmurs under her breath. "How so?"

Glacella laughs, but it's entirely fake. "Remember when she burst into your room and started talking shit about this place? We all thought she was _so_ amazing, but now she's in with the bricks like the rest of them. And remember how she was all 'fuck that old bag'? Well, now we know she _was_ fucking that old bag."

All of them laugh at that and Yennefer's teeth clench at hearing her words parrotted back. Deciding she's heard enough, she steps around the corner. Two of the girls see her immediately, their eyes widening in horror. But the main culprit, Glacella, has her back to her and is seemingly blind to her friends' panic.

"I mean, how desperate do you need to be to marry your old teacher, eh? And I mean _old_. Tissaia's been around for centuries. " She laughs again, the same false tinkling sound. "She probably had to send a chimney sweep up her fanny before they-"

" _Glacella_!" One of the others finally decides to interject.

"No, let her continue," Yennefer says, causing Glacella to spin around, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. Yen folds her arms. "What was it you were saying about _my wife_?"

It still gives Yennefer a visceral thrill to say those two words.

"N-nothing, Lady Yennefer," Glacella stutters, dipping her head and averting her eyes. "I was just- we were just-"

"Gossiping," Yennefer supplies. "About the person who holds your whole future in her hands."

"Please don't tell the Rectoress!" Glacella begs, taking a step closer to Yennefer then thinking better of it, returning to her demure stance. "I wasn't- I didn't mean anything by it!"

Yennefer lifts her chin, looking down her nose at them. "I showed you what happens to girls who don't ascend, didn't I?" All three of them nod. "You'd do well to keep that fate in mind the next time you spew hateful words about the person who makes that decision."

"Y-yes, Lady Yennefer," Glacella says. "I promise I'll never say anything bad about anyone ever again."

"Well, let's be realistic," Yennefer says. "Just curb your tongue about Rectoress De Vries, and I shall be satisfied."

"Yes, yes of course," the girl babbles, clearly willing to agree to anything.

"Good." Yen nods down the corridor. "You may go. And you'd do well to study extra hard tonight. I may feel the need to recommend an extra test of your abilities tomorrow."

The three of them scamper off, the other two berating Glacella for causing them extra study time, even though Yen has no intention of suggesting a test. She watches their departure, and turns to make her own, rounding the corner and letting out a yelp when she sees Tissaia standing there, hands clasped at her stomach, a soft smile on her lips.

"You need to start wearing a bell or something," Yen mutters, tilting her head in question when Tissaia approaches her silently. Going up on her toes, she presses a gentle kiss to Yennefer's lips.

"Thank you," Tissaia says.

"For what?" Yen asks.

"Defending my honour." Tissaia rolls her eyes. "Not that it was needed. I've heard much worse said about me by students."

"Oh?" Yennefer growls, grasping Tissaia's hips and pulling her close, wrapping her arms around her. "Give me their names and locations immediately."

Tissaia laughs, batting at Yennefer's shoulder. "Ridiculous girl."

"You married this ridiculous girl," Yennefer points out. "So what does that make you?"

Tissaia purses her lips, as if she's thinking hard, but a smile soon breaks over them as she answers Yen's question with a single word.

"Happy."

And there's really nothing Yennefer can do in response but kiss her.

So she does.


End file.
